


Peter Wakes

by Sookiestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Somewhere in the Soul Stone...





	Peter Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a brief glimpse of life in the meantime for the Guardians. I feel Gamora would know and she would think she could not leave and she might want to protect them from the truth...

It is the sensation of waking. Maybe. Or maybe, it is the sensation of diving deep in water and coming back to the surface. Peter remembers when he was a boy on Earth. His Grandfather had lived near a lake. On hot summer days, he would dive as deep as he could go, down where it was cold and dark. He would touch the bottom of the lake with his foot. It would feel terrible, full of slime and bracken. The rotting tree limbs on the bottom of the lake felt like bones from victims of a monster that lived in the deep of the lake. He would push off as hard as he could upward toward the sunlight so far away on the surface. This idea of a terrible lake monster littering the lake floor with bones of his victims would terrify him. He would try to move as quick as possible, kicking faster and harder, certain his lungs would burst or that something might grab his leg and pull him down to the bottom to rot in the muck. As he went up, Peter would see the world slowly change and the colors grow brighter as he neared the surface. Suddenly, there would be a sense of peace just as he broke the surface. Then he was back in his world where he could hear the sound clearly again, see the sun, breathe the air. But his body would still be covered with a sheet of water, a memory of the dream below the surface.

He thinks it is morning but he is unsure. The light is funny here. On this world. Quill looks over at Gamora who is awake in bed, smiling at him. Her dark eyes are telling him a thousand secrets he never really thinks he understands. But she is the first person he has ever even wanted to know. Stretching, he wonders if he fell asleep. He doesn't think he was sleeping but he cannot describe the strange feelings he has been experiencing, a mixture of sleep and deja vu. Peter wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, in case he was drooling. 

He smiles at her to see her watching him while he sleeps. She is naked below the sheets. Absently, he touches her under the sheets. Her eyes are so big and dark. Touching her bare leg, he thinks he is the luckiest man in the galaxy. 

 

Quill loves her. This is not something he is used to. Often females of certain species find him attractive and charming and they will wind up in bed. But to say he loves someone is not a familiar thing to him. Quill liked the way she looked in the morning. To be honest, he liked the way she looked all the time. 

There is a flash of light in the back of his head and a memory of something painful on a dry, abandoned planet. Suddenly, he senses danger, that something is terribly wrong. Something's not right. Quill can't figure it out what is wrong but he knows something is off. If he could just concentrate, he is certain he would figure it out. He reaches for his gun. 

But Gamora reaches to stop him. He can feel the confusion that she reads on his face. "Sometimes I get this feeling..." he whispers.

 

Gamora touches his face and kisses him softly. She speaks, "I know. I know but everything is okay. Everything is fine here."

Immediately, he thinks where in the hell are they? He knows that Groot, Drax, and Mantis are here with them in this strange house. Even Peter Parker, that weird spider kid is here. He showed up one day lost and confused. Quill was always a bit soft on orphans, so he let him stay. Sometimes, he will think where is Rocket? But then, he remembers he left to do something with someone. What the specifics were, he can’t really remember. Or how Groot is here with them but Rocket is not. 

Once when he, Parker, and Groot were alone, Parker asked him in a whisper, "Why are we here? Wasn’t there others?"

He could not answer because he didn't really understand who he was talking about. But Groot had said sadly, "I am Groot."

Quill does not like the feeling of losing something but not remembering exactly what it was. It is one of the reasons he has started to spend as much time as possible with Gamora in bed. Here he does not think about anything else but here. Here, everything is fine. Everything makes sense and it is all so good.

Quill kisses her. He senses she might know more than she tells him. But if he tries to think or remember what he forgot, she will take him by the hand and lead him back to their bed. Their bed is an old wooden one with the old green and blue patchwork quilt that was on his mother’s bed. Of course, it must be a copy. Earth is so far away and he has no idea where that quilt is. If it even exists anymore...

Pulling from her, he looks in her dark, deep eyes, "Gamora, where are we?"

Gamora takes his face in her hands. She is speaking gently to him, "Why do we have to know so much? We are fine. We are happy and safe. I love you, Peter. Stay. Stay here with me in bed. Why do we have to know what there is to know?" 

Something about the way she says the words, it concerns him. It is unlike her. Gamora always needs to know the truth. Her face changes. "We don’t need to leave this bed. Let me show you..." 

 

She will kiss him and his breath will catch every time. He thinks she is right. He could spend the entire day with her here in this bed After all, he has spent weeks in bed with women who did not mean anything to him. Why is he so desperate to leave when she has never been so eager to stay? After all, she means everything to him. 

Gamora whispers in his ear as he kisses her neck, "We are in the last place we can be together. There is only this... here for me. Stay here with me, Peter." 

Peter knows that he should ask more questions, that something is not right. But as he kisses her, he feels himself slipping into the water, diving into the deep.


End file.
